Chocolatecovered strawberries
by Crazy4Moony
Summary: Remus is depressed because Sirius is there and he can't have him--which is such a drag--so he decides a bath and strawberries and champagne will do him good. But what to do when the exact reason you fled comes and visit you in the tub. Equally naked? RLSB


Chocolate-covered strawberries

If there was _one_ thing Remus John Lupin loved more than anything in the whole entire world, it was chocolate-covered strawberries. Or, that's what he would _like_ to believe. There was no sense lying about it: chocolate-covered strawberries were _darn _fine. But there was no denying that Sirius Orion Black was so much finer.

He sighed deeply, trying to shrug it off. They were far too old to be going about this still—sure Remus had wanted Sirius since he was a teenager. But it was obviously not happening. So why ponder it? Because it's not leaving his head? _Hah_—_I mock thee, irrational head!_ Because Sirius isn't leaving his heart? _Hah_—_I mock thee, foolish heart!_ Remus was too old for this—really. And the fact that Sirius was in his house, probably doing nuts things with the television, _didn't_ make it worse. _Of course_ not. Or you know—maybe Remus was a lying bastard, out to deceive himself.

Because really. Why else would he hide in his bathroom—in a nice hot bad—_oh water thy..._—with enough chocolate-covered strawberries to last a lifetime? Let's not forget the champagne—ooh, Remus was slightly lightheaded already—and the wonderful music. He was listening to some old Beatles records, he really did like them. Or maybe... _yes_. Remus Lupin was depressed. All because of his stupid, way-too-hot puppy-pal Padfoot. The idea was so _wrong_—_but oh, it seems so right_.

He paused abruptly in his pondering—popping a chocolate-covered strawberry in his mouth, because at least, those he could have—when the door opened. And suddenly there was a beautiful half-naked Sirius Black in the bathroom.

"Hi Moony!" He smiled brightly and Remus freaked—what the _hell_! He was _naked_ in the bathtub and Sirius was standing there with only a _towel_. What was going on! Was he mental? Remus was _not wearing clothes_, for Merlin's sakes!

"Sirius? What—" Remus was being a bit inarticulately, the strawberry lost somewhere between the bowl and his mouth. Sirius was in a towel. _Oh_, Sirius was in a towel. _Cruel faith thy betrayed me!_

"I was bored Moony," Sirius whined, glancing at his reflexion in the mirror—he was still so vain, really. "You have to entertain me. Do you mind if I...—ooh! Strawberries!"

And without further notice he dropped the towel and sat down opposite from Remus. _Why, oh why do thy mock me?_—because now Sirius was _naked_ and so was he, and they were in a very small space together and—_wait_. Sirius was licking his fingers. Why was he doing that—oh _darn_.

Sirius' pink lips draped around his finger—evidently—taking the strawberry Remus was holding in his own mouth. He could only gape when he felt the velvety tongue wrap around the fruit, and then it was leaving again, licking off the melted chocolate carefully.

"Can I have another?" He asked innocently, completely ignoring the fact he'd just given Remus' mind a blowjob. Not to mention his fingers—they were now deliciously slick with Sirius' salvia. _Oh dammit._

Remus couldn't talk—his throat was completely dry—so instead he pushed the bowl to Sirius. The raven tipped up an eyebrow, and pushed the bowl back. For a moment, Remus wondered what Sirius wanted—then all reason flew out the window when Sirius crawled over to what Remus considered his side of the tub—_one has to have a side you see! Or you end up naked on the same side!_—and flattered his head against Remus' chest, settling between his legs. He was acting very Padfoot-like, and even though Remus thought he would die because Sirius was there and_ so close and deliciously pressed against me!_—he picked up a strawberry and fed it to the man.

Sirius purred around his fingers, licking at the dark chocolate before taking the strawberry in his mouth. Remus' breath caught as he watched the older man's tongue dart out to clean his fingers once more—_oh, my fierce princess, what pleasure do thou deceive me with?_ He didn't even care that he'd just called Sirius a princess, because _really_. That tongue should not be doing such things when they were pressed together like this. It could complicate the matters quite a bit.

"You know Moony," Sirius hummed softly, leaning against his shoulder in what Remus believed to be a very flirtatious manner—though of course Sirius was just making himself comfortable. _We've been over this, haven't we? Sirius would not flirt with me. He has never done so, he shall certainly not begin now!_ "I'm really glad I'm here."

_Here?_ Remus wanted to question._ Here in my house, or here in my arms, naked and beautiful and—_no.

"I've been wanting to see you naked since we were in school."

"You—what?" Remus choked, looking down at the raven in shock. Sirius' eyes were glinting mischievously, locking with his own.

He gave a clear nod, straightening up slightly.

"I'm sorta coming on to you Remus," his words were teasing, but the tone oh-so-serious. "I've sorta wanted you since we first met."

_He's so not a princess_—because they wouldn't be so crude and probably wouldn't give him that come-hither look. But, Remus has chocolate-covered strawberries, so he can't seem to give a shit. He plops another one in his mouth and when he kisses Sirius the taste of chocolate and strawberries linger on the man's lips and he realises that he should've done this ages ago. Strawberries and Sirius are possibly the best thing he's ever tasted. And really, it's all he ever wanted.

**AN: this is dedicated to RL4SBnotNT--hope you enjoyed it. And your name is such a fact, dammit!**

**(Yes. I tried to make Remus talk Shakesperian. Yes. I failed.) HOERAH for chocolate-covered strawberries. They're soooo jummy!**


End file.
